


Those who have accidentally stapled themselves

by livrelibre



Series: After Elimination Dance (an intermission) [19]
Category: Psych
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre





	Those who have accidentally stapled themselves

”C’mon Lassie. This is a dangerous mission. We might need a paintball gun.”

“Look at my face and see if you can psychically divine what I think of that.”

“You’re thinking you shouldn’t have had that burrito at lunch? No? Just me then. Throwing off the mojo.”

“Amongst other things,” Gus muttered.

“I’m thinking absolutely not.” Lassiter scowled even deeper than usual. “You’re not even licensed to carry and why are we even discussing this? You don’t even like guns anyway.”

“I’ve always felt they had a certain, certain uh, you know, what’s that French thing. Noli me tangere.”

“You mean je ne sais quoi Shawn”

“I don’t know! What? Really? I’ve heard it both ways. C’mon Lassie, at least give me something. You don’t have to give Gus one either.”

“Why not me, Shawn? I’m better at hand-eye coordination that you are. I was asteroids champ for three years running.”

”That was when we were fourteen. And don’t be the lesser James brother, Gus. Hands up if you’ve accidentally stapled yourself.”

“That happened once Shawn and that was because you jostled my arm.”

“No one is getting a paintball gun!” Lassiter bellowed.

“A pony? No? Too much too soon?”


End file.
